


BJ Has It Rough

by Trillhouse



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, sin kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillhouse/pseuds/Trillhouse
Summary: While their half-brother Lemy celebrates his birthday back home, twins Bobby 'BJ' and Reina Loud have been dragged off to the Casagrande home for their cousin's quinceañera. Ronnie Anne demands her kids stay on their best behavior, but can the frisky pair keep their libidos in check for an entire weekend? Canon to Lioxdz's 'Lemy Has it Rough' comics.





	BJ Has It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup guys? So, this is very different from what you might be used to from me, and requires a bit of background.
> 
> Those of you who read What She'd Been Missing are no doubt familiar with my ronniecoln boy Bobby Loud, aka 'Bobby Jr.' or 'BJ' as he tends to be called within the Sin Kids fandom to differentiate him from his late uncle. Well my friend and fellow artist Lioxdz has been working on a comic by the name of 'Lemy Has It Rough' that you may or may not be familiar with, and wanted to add the little guy to that universe. He asked me to write a fic detailing why Bobby (and his twin sister Reina) weren't at Lemy's party, so of course I was more than happy to oblige. Lio and I also have an ongoing collaborative comic about Bobby and Reina by the name of 'Strange Love'; this fic has no connection to that, nor any other works that we have done. This story is canon to the 'Lemy Has It Rough' universe only.
> 
> And now for the warnings. This fic contains explicit sexual contact between minors, implied sexual content between adults and minors, incest, foul language, and overall isn't meant to be taken too seriously. It's just a silly, smutty little fic, so if you're down that please shut off your brain and enjoy. You can check out Lemy Has It Rough on pixiv; https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67828455

 

* * *

 

 

' _H'lo?'_

"Hey, Lemy," Bobby said as he held the phone to his ear, covering his other to muffle the noise of the party in the next room. "Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

' _Oh, hey Beej! Thanks a lot.'_  Lemy's tone noticeably perked up at the sound of his brother's voice.  _'How're things on your end?'_

"Oh, you know…" Bobby winced as a particularly loud burst of laughter pierced his eardrums. "…Noisy. Um… s-sorry again that I had to be out of town for your birthday…" As much as he'd wanted to be there, Lemy's birthday just so happened to fall on the same weekend as Carlota's daughter's quinceañera. And so, their mom dragged Bobby and Reina away to the Casagrande residence for the weekend. It wasn't like they could say no… you only turn fifteen once, after all.

' _Ah, it's cool.'_  Lemy assured him.  _'Feel bad for ya, though… I mean, you can't get any action up there, right?'_  Bobby rolled his eyes; his mother's side of the family wasn't privy to the other half's incestuous nature, and keeping that little secret was of the utmost importance. That, of course, meant that he and Reina had to keep their hands to themselves beyond what could be deemed 'normal' brother-sister affection. Still…

"…I don't mind, honestly." Bobby admitted. He was used to the ladies of the house running him ragged back home, so as hectic as it was, visits to the Casagrande home were a welcome change of pace. "Anyway… how've things been?"

' _Pretty good. Got banned from the Pizza Dungeon, though.'_

"Oh, no." Bobby sighed. "Who this time?"

' _Lyra,'_  Lemy grunted.  _'S'all good, though. That place sucked anyway.'_

"I dunno, I kinda liked it…"

' _On the plus side, guess who snagged himself a date with Gwen?'_

"…Lyle?" Bobby asked; his tone was enough to tell Lemy that he wasn't joking.

'… _No, Bobby. Me.'_  The birthday boy said with a sigh.  _'Sheesh, good to know you think so highly of me.'_

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that…!" The younger boy stammered. "You're a great guy! Anyone'd be lucky to have you-"

' _Don't make this gay, dude.'_

"R-right, well..." Bobby coughed into his fist. "Anyway, I-I'm happy for you, Lemy. But, um… what about Lupa? Are you giving up on her?" For a moment, Lemy said nothing… Bobby could only hear ambient noise through the receiver.

'…Why do you ask, Bobby?' Lemy asked in a cold, flat tone. His little brother swallowed and gave a nervous laugh, suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar… had this suit always been so stifling?

"Ehehe… u-um, no reason…"

"THERE you are!" Before his brother could grill him further, Bobby was interrupted by Reina stepping into the room with a slightly annoyed look plastered across her face. "Uncool, Bobby, leaving me alone like that… what're you doing in here, anyway?"

"Oh… sorry about that, Reina." Bobby said. "I was just calling Lemy to-" Reina let out a gasp and rushed forward, snatching the phone from her twin brother's hand. "H-hey!"

"Lemy! Happy birthday~!" Reina said cheerfully.

' _Hey, thanks Reina.'_  Lemy replied.  _'How's it goin'?'_

"It sucks," Reina groaned.

" _Reina!"_  Bobby gasped. "Y-you can't say that!"

"What? It does."

"B-but it's rude…"

"Eh," Reina huffed, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway… Lemy! I'm sorry we couldn't-"

' _It's cool, it's cool.'_  The young rocker assured the girl.  _'You guys are coming home tomorrow, right?'_

"Yeah, thank God."

"Reina, PLEASE…" Bobby groaned.

' _Well, sounds like you guys are pretty busy. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?'_

"Sure thing! Seeya then, Lem'."

"Hey, wait-" Before Bobby could stop her, Reina ended the call and tossed the phone back to him. The boy yelped, fumbling and nearly dropping it; he breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to catch it. "Coulda let me say goodbye, at least…"

"Ah, it's fine. I said it for both of us."

"That's not-"

"Bobby, you really need to lighten up." Reina snickered, giving her brother a playful punch on the shoulder. "It's a party!"

"…Weren't you  _just_  saying-"

"Anyway," Reina pressed on, making the boy sigh and slump his shoulders in defeat. "You've been gone a while. Everything good?"

"Yeah… just catching up with Lemy," Bobby explained. "Oh, yeah… he's got a date with Gwen."

"No kidding?" Reina raised her eyebrows in surprise before a wide grin spread across her face. "Wow… good for him! They're gonna make such a cute couple~"

"Reina, they haven't even had their first date yet…" Bobby muttered, but his sister simply scoffed and waved him off.

"Ah, stop being such a stick in the mud. Gwen's been into him for a long time, you know."

"She has?"

"You really are clueless, Bobby…" Reina sighed. "You gotta learn how to read women." Bobby frowned and scratched the back of his head; Gwen was hardly what he'd consider a 'woman', but perhaps his sister had a point.

"Anyway, sorry for ditching you like that. Let's get back to the party, okay?" Bobby said.

"Whoa there, hold up!" Reina grabbed the boy's arm as he made to leave, pulling him back over to her with a startled yelp. "You're not going anywhere like  _that."_

"What're you-"

"Look at you… your shirt's wrinkled, your tie's crooked, your jacket collar's all messed up…" Reina clicked her tongue in disappointment. "You're a mess, Bobby."

"Reina, you know I don't do well with suits…" Bobby whined as his sister began straightening out his disheveled clothes.

"Geeze… here's hoping I can figure out how to tie a-" No sooner had she touched his tie than it easily came off… it was nothing more than a clip-on. Reina shot her brother a deadpan, unimpressed look. "…Really?" Bobby averted his eyes, his cheeks turning a light pink as he rubbed his arm bashfully.

"I-I don't like things around my neck," Bobby mumbled under his breath. Reina sighed and buried her face in her palm.

"Dios mio… you're never gonna get a girlfriend like that, you know."

"…I'm not in any rush." Bobby huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm only ten, you know… hey, quit it!"

"You're such a dork… there," She said, giving the boy's collar one last tug to smooth it out. Reina hummed in thought as she looked him up and down, before beaming at him and giving a small nod. "Yup, looking good… the ladies will be throwing themselves at ya in no time."

"Yeah, sure…" Bobby grumbled, shifting about in discomfort. While he appreciated his sister's effort, he knew his clothes would get messed up again soon enough. He really  _did_  hate suits.

"Well… how 'bout me?" Reina asked. Bobby looked the girl up and down; she too was dressed for the occasion, clad in a pink dress that, while uncharacteristic for the tomboyish Latina, he had to admit looked pretty nice on her. Her hair was down too, a look he'd always found to be quite attractive on her. Bobby smirked, giving a small nod.

"You look, uh… real nice, Reina." He said, but she didn't really seem to be listening… she was still eying him with a far-off gaze in her eyes, her cheeks tinged red as she gently bit her lip-

…Uh oh.

U-um…" Bobby stammered, taking a small step back from his sister. "A-anyway, we should really get back to the-" Before he could do anything to stop her, Reina leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Bobby's eyes went wide and he locked up for a brief moment; he quickly snapped out of it and pushed her away.  _"R-REINA!"_  He hissed, his face bright red. "What're you _doing…?!"_

"You, hopefully~" The girl cooed. She attempted to go in for another kiss, but Bobby pushed her away again.

" _NO,"_  Bobby scolded in as stern of a tone as he could muster. "W-we can't… n-not here, you  _know_  that…"

"Oh, come ooon…" Reina whined, pouting at her brother cutely. She slipped past the boy's gentle grip and wrapped her arms around his neck; Bobby leaned away, pressing his lips tight into a thin line lest she try to kiss him again. "You know how I get! I-I'm all pent up…"

"It's been a  _day."_

"B-but you look so handsome that it got me the mood!" She said, wiggling her shapely hips as she looked at him with big puppy-dog eyes. "Please…? Sis just wants one quick ride on the rocket…" Even Bobby could tell that she was putting on an act… she wasn't exactly what one would call a good actor, after all.

And yet, time and time again, it worked.

"Why me…?" The timid

boy groaned. Bobby was no stranger to casual sex with his sisters and aunts. He'd never actively sought it out, and in many cases he'd even been more than a little reluctant, but one way or another it just kept happening. He wasn't sure  _why_ , exactly… he'd asked the question many times before, and gotten many answers in response.

'Because you're sweet,' Loan had said with a warm smile.

'Because you're cute,' Liena had cooed in that motherly tone of hers.

'Because you have a fat cock,' Lola had stated in a blunt, yet somehow refined manner.

''Cause you're EASY,' Lynn had snarled with a wild, predatory look in her eyes.

"Because I like it." Reina whispered seductively into his ear. Bobby tensed up, gritting his teeth as he tried to resist his twin's charms. Active though he may be, Reina was a bit of a special case… to say that he was closer to her than any of his other siblings would be an understatement. They'd grown up together, supported each other in their lowest moments, and for much of their lives they'd been downright inseparable. Granted, puberty had definitely added a new wrinkle to their relationship, but for the most part Bobby didn't mind… he liked being with her, he liked being  _'with'_  her, and he liked to make her feel good. They weren't a couple, nor would he even say that she was his lover; they just kind of had their own special thing, and most of the time Bobby was fine with that.

…Except for times like these, of course. Sometimes, the girl's libido was just too strong for her own good, not to mention _his_  own good. But, as much as the growing tent in his pants wanted him to partake in his sister's offer, he couldn't. If anyone were to find out about the family's… unusual arrangement, it could very well bring their whole life crashing down. He may not approve of everything that went on within the Loud house, and if he were to be completely honest he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of his own involvement in the family's 'activities'. Still, he wouldn't change it for the world.

"I… Reina, no." Bobby sighed as he gently pushed Reina away again. "If we get caught-"

"We won't!" Reina pleaded. "Everyone's busy with the party, right…?" Bobby averted his eyes, his face scrunching up in inner turmoil. Reina chuckled lightly under her breath as she watched him squirm; she knew she had him. He just needed one final push. With a light giggle, Reina lifted her dress to show her brother her pink Hello Kitty panties… with a noticeable damp spot on the crotch. Pushed them aside, revealing her enticing pussy. "C'mooon… just a quickie, right here, right now. Nobody needs to know…" Bobby swallowed, his breaths growing more ragged as he felt his resolve slipping away. He knew he shouldn't. He  _knew_ this was a bad idea, and that it could very well spell disaster for the family.

But, at the end of the day, Bobby was just a boy… and boys would be boys.

This time, as Reina moved in for a kiss Bobby did nothing to stop her. He grasped her shoulders, but rather than push her away he pulled her even closer, pushing his tongue past her teeth and into her mouth. Reina moaned, letting out a yelp of surprise as her brother's hands slid down to her plump bottom and gave it a firm squeeze. She always liked when the usually passive boy showed his assertive side… it meant that he was just as into it as she was and, even more importantly, that she was in for one hell of a good time.

The siblings broke their kiss, panting heavily as a thread of drool stretched between their mouths. Reina wore a lusty grin as she took her brother's hands, leading him backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. She brought his hands to her hips again, looking up at Bobby with an inviting gaze. He met her gaze with reddened cheeks and a small, surprisingly confident smirk adorning his face… a sure sign that he needed no instruction from his sister. Reina was leaving herself in his hands.

Bobby supported the girl as she hiked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. They both shuddered in pleasure as their most sensitive areas pressed up against one another. Bobby's thick bulge lay flush against his sister's damp slit; she was so wet that it was as though her body were inviting him, begging him to fuck her as hard as he could. But Bobby was a tender soul, and even at his most intense he maintained a gentle touch that set him apart from his brothers.

Reina gasped as Bobby began to move his hips, grinding his length against her. He could feel her juices soaking through the fabric of his pants, but right now getting his suit dirty was the least of his concerns. His sister panted and moaned, bucking her hips against his almost unconsciously; it felt so good, and yet almost felt like torture to the poor girl.

"Bobbyyyy…!" She whined, the desperation evident in her voice. "P-please…!" Well, Bobby could hardly turn her down… she'd asked nicely, after all. Her heart began to pound in anticipation as he pulled away slightly, removing one hand from the girl's soft rear to unzip his pants…

"What're you guys doin'?" It took everything the twins had in them to not scream at the top of their lungs at the sudden intrusion; Reina nearly fell to the ground as her brother let go of her, quickly scrambling away in a panic. Standing in the doorway was a squat, portly man with a somewhat vacant expression… their cousin once removed, Carlos Casagrande Jr. Or, as he preferred to be called:

"CJ?!" Bobby gasped, his heart beating a mile a minute; it was over. They'd been caught. There was no escaping this. "W-what, um, w-we were just…!"

"H-hey, CJ!" Reina chimed in, forcing a smile as she tried to deflect the situation. "Um… h-how's it goin'? You enjoying the party…?" CJ stared in silence for a moment before his lips spread into a wide, toothy grin.

"Ooh yeah, lotsa fun." For a moment Reina thought she'd been successful in distracting him, but his face soon fell back into a look of utter confusion. "So… what were ya doin'?" He asked again; Reina swallowed and exchanged a nervous glance with her brother. They weren't in the clear just yet.

"Well, th-that's…" Bobby stammered, racking his brain for some kind of excuse. "We were, um… w-w-we were… stretching."

"Stretching…?" CJ muttered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Y'sure 'bout that? Cuz' it kinda looked like you were doin'… grown-up stuff." The twins scoffed, chuckling amongst themselves in mock amusement.

"G-grown-up stuff? Don't be Silly! W-we were just stretching!" Reina said with a nervous, awkward laugh. She planted one of her feet against the wall and leaned clumsily into it, performing something that Bobby couldn't imagine was a proper exercise technique. "Isometric exercise! Care to join us?" CJ stood there for a moment, mulling over their words.

"…Really?"

"Y-yep! Besides…" Bobby gulped before continuing, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. "We're just kids! How could we be doing grown-up stuff?" CJ's eyes widened slightly; his expression grew pensive and he crossed his arms, giving a sage nod of understanding.

"Makes sense. Yer a smart kid, BJ." He said. "Anyway, Ronnie Anne wuz lookin' for ya."

"Oh, um… w-we'll be right out," Reina said, smiling sweetly at CJ. "Thanks for letting us know, CJ."

"Iss no problem." CJ assured them. "Anyway, that's all-  _wait_." Just as he had turned to leave he froze, and the twins felt their blood run cold.

"S-something wrong…?" Bobby stammered. CJ frowned, turning to him with a dead serious expression.

"I f'rgot summfin…" The man drawled, pointing to the frightened little boy shaking before him. "...You're BJ."

"Er…" Bobby blinked. "Yeah…?"

"An' I'm CJ," The slow-witted man said, now pointing at himself. "So… we should find an AJ, too."

"…Uh… right…" Bobby exchanged a glance with Reina. "We'll, uh… we'll look into that." That seemed to be a good enough answer for CJ, and a goofy grin spread across his face yet again.

"Coo'. Okay, seeya later!" With that, CJ cheerfully waddled out of the room. The twins waited until he was gone before letting out the breaths they'd been holding in; that had been close. _Too_ close.

"H-holy shit." Reina gasped, her legs trembling so hard it looked as though they might give out. "Thank… thank  _God_  it was CJ."

"I t-t-told you it was too risky!" Bobby muttered. "That… could have been a lot worse…" Reina bit her lip and looked away shamefully, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.

"…I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I-I shouldn't have pushed you." He sighed and shook his head.

"No... it's my fault, too." The boy admitted. "I shouldn't have said yes." If his words did anything to ease his sister, she certainly didn't show it. Bobby frowned in sympathy, walking to Reina's side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey… don't worry. I mean… we'll be home tomorrow, right? So… y'know…" Bobby coughed into his hand, his cheeks heating up slightly.

"…Wow." Reina blinked in surprise. "Did, uh… did  _you_  just ask for sex…?" Bobby averted his eyes and chuckled nervously.

"I mean… if you still want to, anyway…"

"Damn, you got blue-balled  _hard_  didn't you?" Reina asked with an amused smirk.

"…No comment…" Bobby grumbled under his breath. His sister let out a snort of laughter, making him turn an even deeper shade of red. "A-anyway! Let's go before mom gets mad, okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, sure. Let's go." She smiled at her brother before snatching him by the hand and practically dragging him out of the room.

It didn't take long to find their mother; her raucous laughter cut through the clamor like a knife through butter. She shambled out from the horde of guests with rosy cheeks and a tiny bottle of Patrón clutched in her hand. Her face lit up upon seeing her children, and she staggered to their side with a drunken grin.

"Heeey kids!" She said, tousling Bobby's hair perhaps a bit rougher than was necessary. "Where've you two been…?"

"We were just in the next room… um, mom?" Reina cocked an eyebrow. "…Just how wasted  _are_ you right now?"

"I'm not  _wasted_ , Reina," Their mother scoffed. "Here, see? I've barely even made a dent." She held out the bottle and, indeed, perhaps no more than a third of it was gone. But…

"Right, but how many did you have  _before_  this one?" The woman said nothing, simply averting her eyes and taking a long sip.

"…Anyway, don't change the subject." Ronnie said, her tone growing stern. "Now, answer me. Where  _were_  you?"

"We were just-"

"I swear, if you two were fooling around…"

" _N-no!"_  Bobby yelped, frantically waving his hands in denial. "W-we weren't, honest! We were just calling Lemy to wish him a happy birthday!"

"It's true, mom!" Reina chimed in, doing her best to hide the nervousness in her voice. "I mean, come on… you really think we're  _that_ horn- uh…" She managed to catch herself as her mother shot her a fierce glare. "…That stupid…?" Ronnie stared intensely at her daughter, then at her son; they could only hope that their feigned innocence was enough to fool her.

"That was an awfully long phone call…" Ronnie muttered, before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Then again, you two always  _were_  close. Alright, I believe you." Reina was barely able to keep herself from pumping her fist in victory. "Besides, you're right… you two are too smart to try and disobey me, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Reina said, forcing a laugh. "We'd never-"

"Because you know that would be a very,  _very_  stupid thing to do, right?" Their mother's words came out in a gentle, no-nonsense tone that chilled the two siblings to the bone. They gulped and rapidly nodded in agreement, and their mother gave them a warm smile in return. "Good. Now come here, you two." Ronnie knelt down and wrapped her children in a big hug. She planted a wet kiss on each of their cheeks, and they couldn't help but turn away and gag at the overwhelming stench of alcohol on her breath. "No more phones," She said. "Go, mingle. Have fun. This is your family too, you know?"

"Yeah… sure, mom. C'mon, Bobby!" Reina grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him away to join the party. Bobby glanced over his shoulder, grimacing as his mother began to chug the remainder of her bottle.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed without incident. The party slowly petered off, leaving a slew of exhausted kids and drunken adults in its wake. Those staying at hotels had left for the evening, while far too many others had retired to their rooms for the night. Needless to say, the Casagrande home was even more packed than usual that night. This was how Bobby and Reina found themselves crammed into a tiny bedroom with their mother, sharing a small inflatable air mattress on the floor beside the twin sized bed their mom was currently passed out on. On the plus side they didn't need to share a room with anyone else, but on the other hand the air mattress was old, ratty, and uncomfortable; it smelled weird and they were pretty sure it had a leak too, seeing as how it was considerably less sturdy than it had the previous night.

The flimsy blanket they'd been given did little to ease their discomfort; between the floppy mattress and cold night air, it had taken them nearly an hour to get into a comfortable position. That, position, of course, left the pair snuggled together for warmth. Bobby didn't particularly mind… he and Reina were used to sleeping together, even to this day.

Given what happened earlier, though, it was less than ideal.

"I miss Papi."

"…I know," Bobby grunted. "Go to sleep, Reina."

"It's  _cold_ , though…" Reina shivered and pressed herself closer against her brother. "You were warmer when we were little."

"Because I was fat," The boy sighed. "I lost weight."

"Well, get it back." Reina said with a childish pout. Bobby simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to his sister. He didn't want to talk… he just wanted to sleep. "Hey, Bobby?"

"Go to  _sleep_ , Reina." Bobby snapped, a bit harsher than he intended. Reina stared at her brother in silence for a moment before clicking her tongue in irritation.

"Fine, be that way," She huffed, turning onto her side as well. A small, content smile crossed Bobby's face. At last, peace and quiet… nothing but the gentle breathing of his mom and sister to lull him into sleep.

Or, perhaps not so gentle. Within a few minutes Reina's breaths had grown unsteady and shaky; the gentle vibrations of the air mattress told Bobby that she was shivering. Bobby frowned as the guilt washed over him. With a small sigh of resignation, the boy rolled over and draped his arm over his sister. Reina's shuddering eased up almost immediately and he could feel her settle down into the mattress.

"Thank you," She murmured; Bobby grunted in acknowledgment and shut his eyes. Reina smiled and scooted back against her brother. Soon her back was pressed against his chest…

…And her butt right against his crotch.

Bobby grit his teeth and did his best to ignore it. However, as soon as Reina began gently gyrating her soft cheeks against his stiffening member, the truth of the matter became clear… this had been her plan all along.

"…You sneaky little…" Bobby grumbled. Reina chuckled and glanced back at her brother out of the corner of her eye; his flushed cheeks and increasingly unsteady breaths were all the proof she needed that her little scheme was working. "R-Reina… _no_." Her brother's attempts to sound stern were less than convincing, and as he tried to roll back over Reina grabbed his arm to hold him in place. "Reina, we  _CAN'T…!"_

"It's just us, isn't it?"

"Just…?! Reina, mom's  _right there!"_  Bobby hissed, but his sister simply scoffed dismissively.

"She's out cold, Bobby… you saw how much she drank." He had to admit, she had a point… but still.

"Wh-what if someone else hears…?!" The nerve-wracked boy sputtered.

"We'll be quiet, then." Reina said plainly, as though that were the simplest thing in the world. Bobby, however, looked less than convinced.

"…When have you  _ever_  kept quiet, Reina." He said in a deadpan tone. But Reina let out another low chuckle, her gyrations intensifying enough for her nightshirt to hike up and reveal that, just like at home, she was wearing nothing underneath.

"It's not my fault you make me scream…" She whispered in a low, husky voice. And that was it... the battle between the boy's penis and his mind had been ended in a single blow.  _Damn it,_  he thought to himself as he worked down his pajama bottoms. Reina bit her lip, already quivering in anticipation as he felt her brother's cock spring free and lightly smack against her plump cheeks.

"Just…  _try_  to keep your voice down, okay?" Reina nodded eagerly, letting out a gasp of delight as Bobby took hold of her waist and pulled her flush against his length. He began to gently pump his hips in rhythm with her gyrations, rubbing his hard cock against his sister's round behind. It didn't take long for both Bobby's member and Reina's butt to grow slick with pre-cum. Bobby gripped his shaft and traced his cock downward, the girl shuddering pleasurably as the head slid between her perfect cheeks. For a moment, Reina was sure he was going to fuck her ass; not that she would have had a problem with that, mind you. But no, Bobby had other plans… instead, he pushed his length between her soft thighs, and Reina yelped in surprise as he brushed along her girlhood, his head even grazing her sensitive clit. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, mumbling out a muffled 'sorry' as her brother shot her an irritated look. Bobby sighed and shook his head before returning to the task at hand.

Reina let out soft gasps and moans as Bobby's cock slid back and forth across her wet slit. Her hunger was only growing deeper by the second… as good as this felt, she needed more. She wanted him inside her, and he knew it. Just as she was about to beg him to fuck her already, her brother snaked one hand beneath her body and up her torso. His other hand lightly brushed its way down her thigh, making the girl shiver before gently grasping her behind the knee and hiking up her leg to allow for easy access.

"Are you ready…?" He asked, as though he even needed to; the girl nodded, holding her breath as she felt Bobby's cockhead prodding her entrance. Without further ado, Bobby began pushing in slowly. Reina gasped in pleasure as her body gladly accepted his… but once he was about halfway in, he suddenly thrust the rest inside her in one fell swoop. Reina arched her back against his chest, clasping both hands over her mouth to stop from screaming. Bobby chuckled under his breath as his sister's body, tense from the sudden shock, slowly relaxed against his. If there was one thing Bobby had picked up on over the years, it was how to  _really_  drive her wild.

Bobby began to thrust in and out of his sister, keeping a gentle, steady pace at first. His right hand traced its way up the girl's smooth abdomen, up to her just-budding breasts; she let out a coo of pleasure as he caught her nipple between his fingers, lightly rolling it back and forth. He gradually increased his pace and then started to mix it up by alternating between short, rapid bursts and deliberate, deep thrusts. Both siblings were panting heavily, their skin flushed and slick with sweat.

"N-nnn…!" Reina moaned, withdrawing her hand from her mouth; she turned her head as much as she could, her blue eyes meeting those of her brother. Bobby smirked at his sister's fuck-happy expression… her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, her lips spread into a goofy, uneven grin as drool trickled down her chin. Bobby leant in and claimed her lips with his own. The twins wasted no time with foreplay, hungrily exploring each other's mouths as Bobby redoubled his efforts. Reina moaned and whimpered into her brother fucked her, curling her toes as she felt herself nearing the brink. She broke away from their kiss with a gasp. "B-Bob-" Once again she had to clasp both hands over her mouth to hold back a cry of ecstasy. The final push came without warning: Bobby let out a hoarse, strangled moan and hilted within her, pumping a thick burst of liquid heat deep into her awaiting pussy. Reina threw her head back and squealed into her palm as her own orgasm hit and she began bucking her hips wildly. Her velvety walls clamped down around her brother's cock, milking him of everything he had to give.

The two lay there in silence, letting their breath return to them as they rode out the aftershocks of their climaxes. Reina had gone limp in her gentle brother's arms. Bobby's flaccid member soon slipped from his sister's pussy, releasing a torrent of cum between her thighs, but she was far too exhausted to care at the moment. She took a deep breath and turned to face Bobby, a satisfied grin adorning her face.

"Told ya it'd be fine," She said with a snicker.

"We got lucky…" Bobby whispered. "It was still way too big of a risk."

"Worth it, though?" Reina asked; Bobby pursed his lips in thought and averted his eyes.

"…Might've been." He muttered under his breath. Reina giggled, leaning in and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thanks, though…" She said, shutting her eyes as she laid down her head. "…Best bro ever." Bobby rolled his eyes; he was pretty sure fucking your sister was the exact  _opposite_  of being a good brother, but whatever made her happy he supposed.

"Goodnight, Reina," He yawned with a stretch before settling in comfortably beside his sister. She merely mumbled an unintelligible response, and soon the twins had fallen into a well-earned slumber.

 

* * *

 

Bobby groaned in his sleep, stirring slightly as a beam of sunlight fell upon his face through the window. His irritated tossing and turning unfortunately roused his sister and she jolted awake with a start.

"I-I'm up!" She yelped, startling Bobby awake as well; he nearly jumped right off the mattress in shock.

"W-wha…?! Oh… dang it, Reina…" The boy grumbled, rubbing at his bleary eyes.

"Sorry, Bobby…" Reina said with a small, awkward laugh. "Um… good morning…?" Bobby grunted in annoyance and forced himself to sit upright.

"Yeah… mornin', I guess." Bobby said in a groggy voice, stopping a moment to stifle a yawn.

"Where're my…" Reina muttered as she fumbled for her glasses. "There we go… better," She said as she found them, quickly slipping them on. Looking around, she saw that the bed was empty. "Guess mom's up already…"

"…Guess so," Her brother grunted. Needless to say, Bobby was not a morning person. "You, uh... sleep good…?"

"Yep… thanks to you." Reina replied, shooting the boy a sly wink. Bobby blushed and averted his eyes, making his sister giggle in response. "Ah, lighten up, Bobby… it was fu- Just then, the door swung open with a BANG, making the duo jump in surprise. It was their mother.

"Oh, um… g-good morning, mo-" Bobby began, only to trail off as he noticed the woman's expression. She did not look happy one bit… in fact, she looked downright  _pissed_. Bobby swallowed, exchanging a nervous glance with Reina.

"U-um… hey, mom." Reina stammered. "Something wro-"

**_WHAP._ **

**_WHAP._ **

" _OW!"_ The twins cried, covering their heads in pain.

" _IDIOTAS!"_  Ronnie snapped, la chancla clutched tightly in her trembling hand; to most a flip-flop seemed harmless enough, but in the hands of a mad Latina it was a formidable weapon indeed. "You think I don't know what you two were doing last night?!"

"M-Mom, we-" Reina was cut off by another whack from her mother's sandal.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you, Reina!  _Or_ you, Robert!" She hissed as Bobby opened his mouth to speak. "You two deliberately disobeyed me! Have I not explained just how  _serious_  I am about this?!"

"Mom, listen-" Bobby too was cut short by a painful blow from la chancla, letting out a pitiful whine as he covered his head.

"No. No excuses." Ronnie huffed. "Now, let me explain what you are going to do: You are going to shower and change, come down for breakfast, and then finish packing so we can go home. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, mom…" The pair muttered, hanging their heads in shame.

"And in case it wasn't clear,  _both_  of you are grounded as soon as we get home."

"B-but!" Reina's protests died on her lips as her mother raised her sandal again; she shrunk back meekly and Ronnie gave a curt nod of approval.

"Good. Now get to it. No whining, no complaining, just DO as you're told. Do I make myself clear?!"

"…Yes, mom…"

"Glad to hear it. I expect to see you both downstairs in twenty minutes." With that Ronnie stormed out, slamming the door behind her. For a few moments the twins sat in an uneasy silence. Reina was still somewhat rattled… though she was no stranger to la chancla, she'd forgotten just how frightening the woman could be when she was  _really_  mad.

"So… still worth it?" Bobby asked sarcastically; Reina tapped her chin, taking a moment to think about it.

"…Probably. Depends how long we're grounded, I guess." The girl got to her feet and stretched, feeling her back pop. "Anyway… guess we'd better get to it. Mind if I get the shower first?"

"No, you can go ahead." In truth, she probably needed it more than he did after last night. Reina grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, to his embarrassment.

"Thanks, Bobby~" She said, quickly gathering a change of clothes before hurrying out the door. Bobby sighed and scratched the back of his head; he supposed that he'd brought this upon himself, after all. Bobby hoisted himself to his feet, stretching his back much as Reina had. As long as Reina had the shower first, he supposed he may as well get a head start on packing. But before he could even begin, he was distracted by a knock at the door. Bobby frowned, thinking for a moment that it might be his mom back to chew him out.

"U-um… come in…" To Bobby's relief it wasn't his mother… rather it was an attractive, somewhat pear-shaped woman dressed in stylish clothes and makeup applied to perfection. CJ's only sister and another of Bobby's cousins once removed: Carlota.

"Heeeyyy, Bobby~!" Carlota said in a cheerful, sing-song tone.

"O-oh… um, hi, Carlota." Bobby said, forcing a smile. "Good morning…"

"Good morning to you too, cutie." Carlota giggled. Bobby blushed a light pink and scratched the back of his head, giving a small, bashful laugh. "I wanted to thank you for coming out for Rosalita's quinceañera… it really meant a lot to her.  _And_ me."

"Oh, y-you don't need to thank me…" Bobby assured her. "If anything, you should thank my mom… I-I mean, she's the one that brought us here..."

"Don't be silly, niñito… I think I do." Bobby's face fell as he heard the tell-tale  _click_  of a door lock.

"U-u-um…" Bobby stammered, looking up at the thicc older woman standing before him. She was staring at him as though he were a delicious piece of meat, even licking her lips hungrily. As his Carlota advanced on him, Bobby could only droop his shoulders and sigh in defeat. "Why me…?"

 

 

* * *

 

**-THE END-**


End file.
